List of AC/DC tribute albums
Due to the worldwide popularity and influence of the Australian hard rock band AC/DC, many people have made tributes and references to the band and its members in popular culture. AC/DC have not only provided contributions to the soundtracks of numerous films, but frequent references to the band have also appeared in films and television shows. The band's influence on many different types of musicians, across several genres, has meant that their songs have frequently been covered by other artists. Film '' (1986) - Who Made Who is the soundtrack to this film]] AC/DC have been asked to record soundtracks and songs for various films. One such example is for the Stephen King film, Maximum Overdrive for which AC/DC's album Who Made Who is the soundtrack. King also included a reference to the band in the film; in the opening scenes of the film, a Volkswagen Type 2 has AC/DC's logo painted its side. AC/DC also recorded material ("Big Gun") for the 1993 film Last Action Hero. Beyond the influence of AC/DC's music itself, lead guitarist Angus Young's school-boy stage outfit is often mimicked. An example of this is in the 2003 film School of Rock, in which Jack Black's character, Dewey Finn, wears an Angus Young-style schoolboy outfit for the concert finale of the movie and also plays a cherry Gibson SG guitar, similar to Angus Young's. The film also features a cover of "It's a Long Way to the Top (If You Wanna Rock 'n' Roll)" and the original version of "Highway To Hell", "Back in Black" and "For Those About To Rock (We Salute You)". Other films have been heavily based around the band, such as Isi/Disi - Amor a lo Bestia - a Spanish movie in which two AC/DC fans steal a street sign with the name of the group. Furthermore, the 2004 film, Thunderstruck, tells the story of five AC/DC fans who set out on a pilgrimage to visit the grave of AC/DC's former lead singer, Bon Scott. Television There have been numerous references to AC/DC in various television shows. For example, there have been multiple references to AC/DC in The Simpsons, such as AC/DC t-shirts appearing in the background (in "The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace") and songs featuring in the closing credits (such as "Highway to Hell" featuring in "Simpsons Bible Stories"). Certain characters in the television show have also made references to the band, such as in the episode "I'm Spelling as Fast as I Can", where Otto the bus-driver asks Lisa Simpson to spell "AC/DC" as part of her preparations for an upcoming spelling bee; after spelling "A, C, D, C,", Otto informs Lisa that she is wrong because she "...forgot the lightning bolt." Other television shows have also included references to AC/DC. One such example is in My Name Is Earl in the episode "Barn Burner" where number 98 on Earl Hickey's (played by Jason Lee) list is not taking his two sons to an amusement park because he went to an AC/DC concert instead. Also, in the animated television series, Beavis and Butt-head, the character Butt-head is frequently seen wearing an AC/DC t-shirt. Tributes by other musicians Many different musicians have covered AC/DC's songs and even released tribute albums, showing their influence on many types of music genres, as the lists show: Individual covers Tribute albums '' - Hayseed Dixie.]] Other tributes * A drawing of Angus Young can be seen on the cover of Green Day's 1994 album, Dookie. Young is on top of the red building on the right, behind the dogs pouring brown matter into the street. * In 2005, Nerf Herder lead singer, Parry Gripp, released his first solo album titled For Those About to Shop, We Salute You as a parody of the title of AC/DC's 1981 album, For Those About To Rock (We Salute You). The album cover is also parody of the international version of Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. Notes External links * All Music Guide link * PopMatters link * Rolling Stone link * Internet Movie Database link * Crabsody in Blue * No Nosense AC/DC Webzine * The Covers Project * The Metal Observer Popular culture AC/DC